New Kids in town:New Directions, New Generation
by XxXYoulovemeanywaysXxX
Summary: Mr. Schue comes back to Lima from his honeymoon with his new wife Emma. They come back to McKinley to find out that Glee was Canceled while he was away. Luckly he can Start his Club again and get new members It's a Good thing the old new directions crew came back and now they have KIDS Come Join along in the Epic Adventure at McKinley High. Form on Profile. SYOC CLOSED
1. Prolouge

**NEW SYOC. XD And It's Open. Here is the Summary and Disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry I don't own glee, I only own my Intellegence and My MP3. :D**

**Summary: Mr. Schue comes back to Lima from his honeymoon with his new wife Emma. They come back to McKinley to find out that Glee was Canceled while he was away. Luckly he can Start his Club again and get new members. It's a Good thing the old new directions crew came back and now they have KIDS! Come Join along in the Epic Adventure at McKinley High. **

**A/N: The Form is on my Profile. This is just the Prolouge. PM me your OC. Thank you. **

It was the year 2025. Mr. Schue was Furious when he got back to McKinley. Glee wasn't a club anymore. But at least he could Bring it back together. The Problem was, How was he going to get new members? He had Emma to help him out but If he doesn't get 20 members the new directions won't be able to compete in compititions. I know my kids would audition for glee if I brought it back up.

"Will, Great News." Emma rushed in the choir.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I just found out that Kurt and Blaine are back in town, and Kurt said he would be happy to find new recruits. He said Peaches would Audition." Emma explained. This made me grin.

"That's great Emma." I told her. Wait, Peaches?

"What why did they name Peaches, 'Peaches' Again?" I asked her.

"Blaine got it from The Ice Age movie. He liked the name." Emma explained.

"Oh yeah I remember now." I told her. This was going to be a good year. I got on my Labtop to start making the Sign up sheets. Let's hope there is 20 members by the end of this week.

**Anyways, I hope you liked it. Please review. And Peaches is my OC. You can check out her form on my File. So yeah. Tell me what you thought and Send an OC! :) **

**~ Scout. **


	2. Update 1

**Update 1**

**Klaine **

**Peaches Camille Hummel Anderson (Freshman, 14) by me (Ariana Grande) **

**Daisy Michelle Hummel-Anderson (16 Sophmore) (Carrie Underwood with Brownish Black Hair )**

**Jay Thomas Hummel-Anderson (17 Junior) (Colton Haynes)**

* * *

**Brittana**

**Keegan Drew Lopez Pierce (Sophmore, 15) (Dylan O'Brien)**

**Carmen Noelle Lopez-Pierce (Freshman, 14) (Naya Rivera)**

* * *

**Rory/Shaeliegh**

**Skylar Flanagan (Junior, 17) (Annie Thurman)  
**

**Veronica Eleanor Flanagan (16 Sophmore) (Molly Quinn)**

* * *

**Samcedes**

**Whitney Mariah Evans (Junior, 16) (Jennifer Freeman)**

**Sam Waytt Evans Jr. (15, Freshman) (Adam Lambert)**

* * *

**Joe/Quinn**

**Amy Elizabeth Rae Hart (Junior 16) (young Dianna Agron)**

**Anastacia Marie Hart (16 Sophmore) (Lucy Hale)**

**Blake Joseph Hart (14 Freshman) (Alexander Ludwig)**

* * *

**Sugar/Artie**

**Christopher Daniel Abrams *My Other OC* (14 Freshman) (Nathan Kress with light brown hair)**

** Mackenzie Scarlett Abrams (16 Sophmore) (JoJo Levesque)**

**Melody Grace Abrams (15 Freshman) (Ashley Tisdale)**

* * *

**Tike**

**Sophia Reya Chang (15 Freshman) ( Wenwen Han)**

**Thomas Chang (16, Freshman) (Jason Cheng)**

* * *

**Noah Puckerman**

**Aaron Noah Puckerman (16 Sophmore) (Taylor Lautner - ish)**

**Marcus Connor Puckerman (Junior 17) (Jake T Austin) **

* * *

**Wemma**

**Eliza Perry Schuester (16, Junior) (Rachel McAdams)**

**RowanVerity Shuester (15 Freshman) (Lily Cole)**

* * *

**Finchel**

**Kylie Grace Hudson (15 Freshman) (Kylie Jenner)**

** Annaliese Carole Hudson (15 Sophmore) (Demi Lovato)**

* * *

**I don't need anymore characters thank you for sending them all in. You all are greatly Appreciated. **

**~ Scout. **

**PS. If you had sent me a Character and I told you it was in and it's not on there, Let me know So I can put it on there! **


	3. Klaine, Brittana, and Sugartie!

**Okay I'm finally gonna start writing the first chapter! C: So ya I hope you like this. XD **

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee. **

**A/N: First Children Appearence is Klaine Brittana and Sugartie! **

**Klaine Children**

"Peaches, GET UP!" Daisey yelled at her younger sister who was still hiding in her bed.

"I don't wanna go to highschool." Peaches yelled back.

"Daddy, Go talk to Peaches she won't get up." Daisey complained to Kurt. Kurt quietly walked into Peaches bedroom.

"Sweetheart, You need to get up. It's your first year at McKinley, I think you'll do great there." Kurt tried to cheer her daughter up about her first day of highschool. To Peaches highschool seemed scary. All the rumours she heard about McKinley she really didn't like the sound of it.

"Fine, but if your wrong. I'm not going back there." Peaches told him.

"Honey when am I ever wrong?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know." Peaches said.

"Exactly." He said right back. He walked out of her bedroom. Peaches got up out of her Bed. She looked into her vanity mirror.

"Peaches Camille Hummel Anderson, You'll be fine. Just breath." She said taking a deep breath right after.

"I'm comin McKinley." She said to herself. She then started to get ready for her first day of highschool.

xxx

"Daisey, Peaches,Jay, Are you guys ready?" Blaine asked. Peaches ran down stares her Bright Red hair pulled in to a pony tail, Wearing Skinny jeans, a Black/Purple tutu and a Minnie mouse Dark red t shirt, With her rainbow Converses.

"Yeah Papa, I'm ready." Peaches Replied. Daisey had also came down, Threw her backpack over her shoulder.

"I'm ready." Daisey said quitely. She rarely ever talked to her Papa anymore.

"I'm up and ready to go." Jay yelled coming down the stares.

"You girls have a good first day." Kurt kissed the two girl forheads, Jay hugged Kurt. Blaine drove them to school that mourning.

**Glee!**

**Brittana Children *Carmen's POV* **

"Bye mom, Bye Mami." I and Keegan both said getting out of the car.

"Bye you guys, Love you!" Brittany called out to her kids.

"Kick some Ass." Santana smiled. The brother and Sister walked into there seperate ways. This was My first year. And it was Keegan's second year at McKinley. I was just about to meet some of my friends when suddenly someone bumps into me.

"Watch where your fucking going!" I snapped at the person. I turned around. The girl had bright red hair and looked like she was in the same grade.

"Sorry." The girl said. Woah, this chick is hot.

"My bad about the language." I said back.

"It's okay. So..." I said slowly.

"I'm Carmen, What's yours?" I asked.

"Peaches." Peaches... I like it. I think I'll call her little red.

"Okay little red." I smiled.

"What that supposed to mean?" Peaches yelled.

"It means your short and you have red hair. So I'm calling Little Red." I explained to the girl who over exgerated a bit.

"Oh okay, I like it." Peaches giggled. Sounded like this girl didn't take critism very well.

"So what's your first class?" I asked.

"My first class is Chemistry." Peaches replied.

"Cool, Same here." I Smiled again. I was beginning to like this girl alot. I think were gonna be good friends.

xxx ***Keegan's POV***

I went up to my Friends Marcus and Aaron Puckerman. The first thing I really saw was Mark's leg.

"Mark, What happened to your leg?" I asked worriedly. The leg was gone but it was like they replaced it so he could still walk.

"Well I was in a car accident this passed summer." Mark explained to him.

"I wasn't apart of it, I was with some of my friends aorund the time the accident had happened." Aaron told.

"Well I can tell your summer wasn't really great." I was speaking to Mark directly.

"It was okay, Minus the Accident part." Mark said.

"Right." I replied.

"So How was your summer Keegs?" Aaron asked.

"My mom's took me and Manny(Carmen's nickname) to Miami. We got to visit the Universal studios." I explained to them. That was an epic vacation.

"That's cool." Mark said.

"So are you not doing football this year, Mark?" I asked him.

"Sadly no. But I'm gonna sign up for some clubs. Like Home ec, I may love cooking but it's a good way to meet chicks." Mark smirked.

"Right. What about you Aaron?" I asked.

"I'm planning on doing, Football again. I heard Mr. Schuester was starting glee, So I'm signing up for that too." Aaron explained.

"That's cool, I'm doing glee too!" I said smiling. The Bell rang. The three said there see ya laters and headed off to class.

**Glee!**

**Sugartie!**

***Christopher's POV* **

I had just a few more words to type but Noooo Dad said I had to get going to school. I put on my glasses. I sighed. Another day another nickle, I thought. I looked at the clock, 7:45. Well luckily enough will be able to get there since we only live 10 minutes away from the school.

"Get your ass off that computer Geek. And come out to the car so we can go." My sister Mackenzie yelled.

"Language." I heard dad yell at her. To Mackenzie and everyone else at the lame highschool I'm the computer tech nerd or four eyes. I love computers and Designing, I'm planning on being in School yearbook and Newspaper and computer tech. I was thinking of making a Video yearbook. If the school would let me. One time I hacked facebook.

"CHRISTOPHER DANIEL ABRAMS!" Mom yelled.

"I know I know I'm coming." I yelled back. I shut my labtop and went downstares.

"Well finally. I don't wanna be late for my first day of McKinley." Melody complained when I got in the car.

"Sorry, I was busy." I said. Sometimes I didn't like having girls in the house, All the time. I don't really comunicate with my dad or mom, Only time I do is really on facebook. I just wish that some people would understand me.

"CHRIS!" I heard Melody yell, It snapped me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I yelled at her.

"Were here." She said quietly. The girls exited the car.

"Honey are you okay?" Mom asked. I answered her quickly.

"You know, Sometimes I wish you guys would understand me but clearly you don't." I snapped. I hopped out of the car and slammed the door. I walked into the school.

***Melody's POV* **

I walked down the Hallway's of McKinley high. I looked for the sign up sheets. There was a full line of Desperate teens and Cheerios wanting to sign up for Cheerios. Oh boy this was going to be forever maybe I can just wait till lunch to sign up. She noticed one sign up sheet though that had only a few names on it and most of them she knew. It was Glee Club. I love singing. i love music. It's the perfect club.

**Glee: New Directions Sign up Sheet**

**Peaches Camille Hummel-Anderson**

**Carmen Noelle Lopez-Pierce**

**Aaron Puckerman**

**Keegan Lopez Pierce **

_Melody Grace Abrams _

After I signed up I had decided to get my class scedual and head to class early. It was going to be a long day for me.

***Mackenzie's POV* **

My second year of highschool and I knew I was going to make.

"Mackenzie, get your Cheerio's uniform on." Sue ordered.

"Yes Coach." I said as she walked by. As soon as she said that I got my Cheerio's uniform on in the Bathrooms. And after that I went to go look for the Glee sign up sheet's. Heard Mr. Schue was bringing it back up. So here we go.

When I got to the Sign up sheets I noticed another girl there. But I think I already know who she is, I've never really met her before. I went up to the sign up sheet. Her name was _Kylie Grace Hudson. _No way. Her mom is Rachel Hudson. The broadway star. That is so epic. I signed my name right under hers. This is going to be a good year. Especially now that Glee is back. When I heard the Bell ring, I headed off to my first class History.

**Alright that's all I have right now. I hope I wrote your OC's okay. XD Please review. Next OC's should be Wemma Finchel and Tike. ;D So yeah I hope you enjoyed this. Any questions, Let me know. Same with Ideas. **

**~ Scout. **


	4. Wemma, Finchel, and Tike!

**Chapter 2 Wemma Finchel and Tike**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. Never did probably Never will. I do not own the song Someday by MAX SCHNEIDER or The Middle by Jimmy Eat world. Or Misfit by Amy Studt**

**Warning: M/M kiss (But on the Cheek), Mentions of Sex **

**A/N: This is going to take place on the Second day of School. So I hope you like it. Also I had this amazing Idea to where one of you guys can send in a character for Sue's Child since she had a kid. XD Anyways, read on. **

**Wemma Children **

*Eliza Perry Schuester POV*

That mourning I had thought of some great Audition songs. I heard my Dad was re-starting the Glee club that was Canceled for a couple years. I thought it was awesome he was bringing it back. Dad and Mom took me and my Sister RowanVerity to School early this mourning. When we got to the School, I went to the Auditorium to practice my Audition but someone was already in there. And they sounded amazing.

I sat in the Back of the Auditorium and Listened to him sing.

_I follow my dreams_

_You'd think they were nightmares the way they scream_

_I'll make them believe (whoo)_

_Someday someday I'm gonna be the next big thing_

_I never doubt my dreams always live em out_

_Ima tell the world_

_They gotta hear me out_

_Just give me one mic_

_So I can scream it loud_

_And I just need someone that I can make proud_

_Cause I can't wait for that someday_

_That someday it is coming_

_I wanna share my life with someone who loves me just for me _

After a few minutes, I finally reconized him. It was Chris Abrams. The Computer Tech Nerd. Well that's what everybody else calls him. I knew he was singer, But I didn't know he was this good. I didn't know he could Rap either.

_Hey Hey_

_I wanna wish up to the stars i can_

_I wanna see the lights in the crowd in the stands_

_See myself there like a dream in the past_

_And everything I want Ima get it at last Okay_

_And I know that there's no limit to pursuing all our dreams an_

_We gon' make it_

_And tell the world that the best is yet to come_

_I follow my dreams_

_You'd think they were nightmares the way they scream_

_I'll make them believe (whoo)_

_Someday ,someday I'm gonna be the next big thing_

He stopped singing. I think he noticed me in the back. I clapped slowly.

"You were good." I said once I got up on the stage.

"Thanks. I was just having fun and a-all." He stuttered.

"So What are you doing here?" I asked. Not trying to sound rude.

"Well, Just thought I could take a break from the Computer." He explained. I nodded.

"You sound good." I told him. Chris smiled Brightly.

"Thank you." He said.

"Your welcome. So are you joining Glee this year?" I asked him.

"I don't know. it Depends." He told me.

"Well you should. People need to here a voice like yours." I explained.

"Well what about you?" He asked smiling. I don't what he was asking.

"What do you mean, What about me?" I asked back.

"Your voice. What about yours?" He asked again.

"I don't know, I don't think I'm the best singer." I admitted.

"Let me listen." He smiled.

"Okay." I said. He grabbed the guitar and Started playing a song that was familiar. I began to sing.

_Hey, don't write yourself off yet_

_It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on._

_Just try your best, try everything you can._

_And don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away._

_It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride._

_Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright)._

_Hey, you know they're all the same._

_You know you're doing better on your own, so don't buy in._

_Live right now._

_Yeah, just be yourself._

_It doesn't matter if it's good enough for someone else._

_It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride._

_Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright)._

_It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride._

_Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright)._

_Hey, don't write yourself off yet._

_It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on._

_Just do your best, do everything you can._

_And don't you worry what the bitter hearts are gonna say._

_It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride._

_Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright)._

_It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride._

_Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright)._

"I like it. I'll tell you what. I'll join Glee, If you join. Deal?" Chris asked. I nodded and Smiled.

"Deal." I said smiling right back. I could tell this was the beginning of a really good Friendship.

***RowanVerity Shuester POV***

I strutted down McKinley high's hallway in my Blue Silk with Violet flowers Vintage dress wearing one of my 1950's Sunglasses my mom got me. I loved McKinley. I went to the Sign up sheets. and Signed up for most of the Academic programs, Glee and Newspaper. I know I probably should've signed up yesterday but too many people. I went to the Choir room and Noticed my dad in there.

"Oh hey Dad. What'cha doin?" I asked.

"I'm planning the first Glee assignment." Dad answered.

"Can I sneak peak, Please?" I asked again.

"No cause then you would be ahead and the others would be behind. If there is any others." He said hopefully.

"Dad, Have you seen the sign up sheets lately?" I asked him, Cause it was clear that he hadn't.

"No sweetheart. Why do you ask?" He looked up from his sheet's and asked.

"Because, You should go look at the sheets." I told him. He was gonna be happy that some members decide to Join. He walked out of the choir room looking worried. I smiled and Fallowed. We got back to the sign up sheets.

"Wow this is great and Kurt, Santana, And Rachel's, and Artie's Kids had signed up. This is amazing. Looks like Glee isn't over after all." Dad said smiling wide.

"What are you smiling about Butt Chin?" Sue asked.

"Oh hey Sue. I just found out Glee isn't over." He smirked.

"Hey Ginger." Sue insulted.

"You know Sue. I'm a Ginger and I'm proud." I kind of Stood up to her. She glared at me.

"I'm on to you Ginger." Sue said and walked away.

"Nice job Kiddo." Dad smiled and gave me a high five.

"Thanks dad." I smiled.

"It's 7:30, Go on to the Cafeteria." He said. And that's what I did.

**Glee! **

**Finchel **

***Kylie Grace Hudson's POV***

I walked into the Dining room where we have breakfast. We all woke up pretty late.

"Mourning honey, Can you get your sister Annaliese?" Mom asked. I woke up my sister. And went back downstares.

"So mom, I signed up for Glee." I said wanting to start a conversation going.

"That's great, Have you thought of a song to Audition with?" She asked.

"I've been thinking about that. But for some reason everytime I practice singing My voice messes up. Maybe I just need more water or something. Don't worry about it." I warned.

"Okay but if something happens, Come to me." She said. After that mom changed the subject.

"So how was your first day of school yesterday?" She asked out of curiousity.

"Well yesterday it went good. But you know who I saw in the Cafeteria?" I asked. I love starting gossip with my mom.

"Who?" She asked getting interested.

"Carmen Lopez Pierce and Peaches Hummel Anderson. They ran into each other and suddenly it was like fireworks around them." I said grinning.

"That's interesting." Mom said.

"We all know that Carmen is a Lesbian but we don't know about Peaches sexuality." I told her.

"Hey guys what are you talking about?" Dad asked coming in.

"Were talking about Carmen and Peaches." I answered.

"What's going on with them?" He asked.

"Oh nothing. It's 8. We should get going soon." I said looking at the clock. Annaliese we also call her Annie.

"Hey. Can we go now?" Annie asked.

"I'll take them to school Finn." Mom told him.

"I call shotgun!" I said running out the front door.

***Annaliese Carole Hudson***

Ugh I hated school. The only thing I actually liked about it was Glee. Everybody always had a short joke about me. Maybe this year will be different now that I'm a sophmore and not a Freshy. My way of saying Freshman. I walked into the School. I went to the Sign up sheet to see who all had signed up. I signed my name and put one of my gold star stickers next to it. Just like how my mom used to. Actually she still kind of does it. I smiled.

I walked down the Hallway in my Pink dress that had white poka dots on them.

"Hey Midgit. I seriously hope you didn't sign up for the cheerios, You would be the outsider." One the Cheerios scoffed. **(I know that wasn't good but bare with me. I'm having a very slow day.) **

"Keep talking, Maybe one day you'll say something intellegent." I snapped at the cheerio and walked away. I heard some of the Football players go 'Ooooh' Or something like that. I hate it when people bully her like that. I turned on my Ipod and turned the volume all the way up. It was playing Sober by Pink. Maybe I'll audition with that.I thought to myself. Finally it was lunch time. I decided to sit with My cousin Daisy, And My friends Anastacia And Mackenzi. . They're parents were in Glee with my Mom and Dad when they were in highschool.

"Hello girls." I greeted the three with a smile. They either replied with a "Hey, Hi or Hello." Back.

"So did you guys here that Glee was starting back up?" Daisy asked.

"I did. I just signed up this mourning!" I smiled.

"Me two." Daisy said.

"Me three. I seen your sister sign up yesterday. Did your mom want you guys to follow in her footsteps or something?" Mackenzi asked.

"Singing is in our Blood. We all love it. Even though Dad is apart of the Army he still sings." I explained to them.

"How is your dad doing anyways?" Ana asked.

"He's doing great. It's great to have him back after the long 7 months." I said.

"That's good." Ana said.

"Enough about me for now. What's going on with you guys?" I asked. I saw Mackenzi grin from the corner of my eye.

"Ooooh girl what are you hiding?" Daisey asked smiling.

"Okay do you guys see that really cute Jock over there. The one who's next to James?" Mackenzi asked. We all nodded.

"What about him?" I asked.

"I'm dating him. His name is Josh. And he is super fine." Mackenzi smiled.

"Awww. That's great." Ana said.

"We've only been on two Dates, So far. And Friday he's taking me to Breadstix and a movie." Mackenzi said excitidenly.

"Wait, Did you say Josh? Joshua Parks?" I asked shockingly.

"Yeah why?" Mackenzi asked with a worried look.

"Because, He's a player. He went out with a freshman named Alyssa, A couple weeks ago. She let him have sex with her and After that he dumped her. I don't want you ending up like Alyssa. All heart broken and Sad." I explained to her.

"Well he's sweet and a gentleman. I can't believe you would believe a rumour like that. He said he would never hurt me." Mackenzi said looking a little upset.

"Well it's true, if you don't believe me. Ask anyone around. You can even ask Alyssa. Also He's a little to old for you, Don't you think?" I asked her.

"I cannot believe you are that Jealous." Mackenzi stood up.

"Jealous? I am not Jealous of you." I have yelled. Everybody in the cafeteria

"Oh yeah? Then why are you so worried about me dating Josh? Worry about yourself. Not me. This is my business, Not yours." She yelled at me. She stormed out of the cafteria. With Daisy and Ana behind her.

"What? What are you all looking at? Haven't you heard of Minding your own business?" I yelled at them. I was out of breath. I left the cafeteria and went to the courtyard to get some air.

**Glee! **

**Tike Children. **

**Thomas Chang POV**

That day at school was like any other school day in my life. Except here it was new and different. I got shoved into lockers and Slushied three times. Only because I joined Glee. Me and My sister Sophia sign up on the First day. There was another reason too. And it seemed like they knew. I went to the locker room to clean off the green slushy that was thrown into my face 3 minutes ago.

"Hey, Are you okay?" My boyfriend Sam asked. Since we both weren't out, We've decided to keep it a secret.

"Does it look like it? This is my third slushy and my eyes are burning. I need a shower." I complained. Sam then helped me Clean off the Slushy.

"I'll wait for you outside, Hun." Sam looked around us before placing a kiss on my cheek.

Worse Second day ever.

**Sophia Reya Chang POV**

If I was going to Auditon for Glee. I had to get rid of this Stage fright. I went to the Auditorium to practice after school that day.

I began to sing Misfit by Amy Studt. This was a song that I was thinking about Auditioning with. The guitar began to play...

_So you think you got it all worked out_

_You got your hotpants on_

_You got your arse right out, you_

_Think that you are something new and special_

_And me and my drab-dress, we won't do at all_

_Spent so long tryin' to fit the prototype_

_I kept slippin in the heels and I never got it right_

_What's the use?_

_What's the point?_

_You've got the wrong girl, oh_

_So keep doing what you're _

_doing down there_

_Cos I'll be flying higher_

_Waste your own time_

_I don't care_

_Anything you can do, I can do better_

_All you girls _

_You look and flip your hair and wonder_

_why I'm still here, well_

_You're superficial_

_I'm a misfit_

_But, baby, that's ok_

_All you girls _

_When you look into the mirror_

_Tell me how do you appear, well_

_You're superficial_

_I'm a misfit_

_You're superficial_

_I'm a misfit_

_(Ah)_

_But that's ok_

_So what we don't look the same?_

_So what we don't, so what we don't_

_So what I don't play your game?_

_So what I don't, so what I don't_

_So what if I don't?_

_All you girls _

_You look and flip your hair and wonder_

_why I'm still here, well_

_You're superficial_

_I'm a misfit_

_But, baby, that's ok_

_All you girls _

_When you look into the mirror_

_Tell me how do you appear, well_

_You're superficial_

_I'm a misfit_

_You're superficial_

_I'm a misfit_

_You're superficial_

_I'm a misfit_

_But that's ok_

"Wow you are incredable." I heard someone say from the side. I looked to the right side of the stage.

"Thank you." I said quietly while smiling. It was Mr. Schue. He was the Glee Club director.

"So have you thought about joining glee club?" He asked.

"Yeah. But I have Stage Fright so I came here to practice and try to get out of my stage fright." I said in a shy voice.

"What's your name?" He asked out of curiousity.

"Sophia Chang." I replied.

"Your mother and father are Mike and Tina, Right?" He asked another question.

"Yes Sir." I said.

"Your voice sounds like Tina's." Mr. Schue said.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Your welcome. Friday is the Auditions. And you can come in here when ever to practice. If you want?" He offered.

"That would be great Mr. Schue. Thank you. Again." I told him.

"I have to get going." He said.

"Same here. See you tomorrow." I said leaving the room.

**Yup. I know Boring ending. They were only more songs in this because I had more Ideas to these families. And It was longer because Usually my first chapter to SYOC Stories go slow. Kind of like my Mondays. Anyways. I hope you enjoyed this. Please. Leave a review. And I'm sorry this took so long. PM if you have any Ideas. **

**~ Scout. **


	5. AN

**Hey guys I'm so Freakin dorry for the long Delay. I have been so Busy with Band camp I have been on and off the computer but I haven't been able to really get startedon anything. So I will try updating this weekend if I can get any Ideas started Cause I do tend to forget things, I've forgotten alot of things when band camp had even started. But now I am free cause band camp is Done. Although Next week I still have summer school till the end. It's from 8 to 12:30 am-pmone... I live in Michigan so I really don't what time zone that is, So I was just guessing. So yeah. I will try and update as soon as I can, Just hit me up with some Ideas. Again I'm really sorry. Try to at least be paitient. Thank you for your time I am done blabering now. You guys are awesome. TTYLXOX**

**~ Scout. **


	6. Flanegan, Evans, and Puckerman's

**Hey guys thank you so much for being patient. Here is the next chapter. School starts on the 6th not really excited about that but here is something to get my mind off of it. Review at the end please! :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. Never did probably Never will.**

**Warnings: M/M Kiss **

**A/N: Flanagan, Evans, and The puckermans. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter. Then the next chapter will be Hart family! :D **

***Veronica Flanagan POV***

Today for school I wore my Green skinny jeans, my white and green t-shirt that say "Everybody love in Irish girl", and my Green converses, And my Kermit the frog hat. Yeah I know what your thinking, School's say you can't wear hats in school. But I have to other wise I will get headache. I know it's weird but it's me. I don't wear green all the time, I wear other colors too. Mostly black and green. But I wear green because My father is from Ireland. I can't wait for Glee Club auditions, my father says he was in the New Directions when he was in highschool. I don't know about my mom though. All I know is that she and dad met at college. The bell finally rings and I get to get out of class. As I walked in the hallways I turned on my MP3 player which played 'What the Hell' by Avril Lavign. I was about to turn the corner but I heard Mackenzie and her new boyfriend. I turned down that volume.

"Were you checking out another guy at lunch time yesterday?" Josh asked Mackenzie.

"No, what made think that?" Mackenzie asked back. He had his hand around her wrist.

"I saw you checking out my friend James." Josh explained.

"N-no I wasn't I was just-" Mackenzie tried to explain but Josh had a very good grip on her wrist. He intrupted her.

"Do not lie to me." Josh threatens.

"I'm not lying. I was telling my friends that I was going out with you and I pointed to you to show them who." Mackenzie told him.

"So what, now your showing me off to other girls?" He asked. He looked mad.

"No, Can you please let go of my wrist. It's starting to hurt." Mackenzie said. He let go.

"Okay I was just making sure. And sorry." Josh replied.

"It's okay. And you should know that the only guy I check out is you." Mackenzie smiled, like nothing happened. What a jerk, I thought.

"I love you babe." Josh said.

"I love you too. I gotta go to class." Mackenzie said.

"Okay see you." Josh kissed her on the cheek and walked away. Mackenzie sighed in relief. I walked up to her.

"Why are you going out with him, if he treats you like crap?" I asked her.

"You saw the whole thing?" Mackenzie asked. I nodded.

"Well, It's none of your business. And I can go out with whoever I want too." Mackenzie argued. I put my hands up into defence.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, When he breaks your heart!" I told her.

"I don't care what people say or think. I'll do what I want." Mackenzie said and walk away. I just went to english with Daisy and I'm just gonna leave Mackenzie alone.

***Sam Evans JR. POV***

The best thing about skipping class, Is when I get to skip class with the love of my life, Thomas Chang. We usually hang out in the back of the school.

"So, Joining glee this year?" I ask him.

"Maybe. you?" He asked.

"Yeah. So hows your family?"

"Eh, I think my sister Sophia is getting suspicious about me. Maybe she found out that I'm gay or maybe it's something else. But my parents are good." Tom explained.

"Don't worry about your sister. Even if she does know, Don't let her or anybody else get to you." I tell him. He smiles. His smile is so cute, It lightens up my world.

"So... How's your family?" He asked me.

"Everybody is doing good. Whitney is joining glee with me. Mercedes is going to LA in a few weeks. Sam He's staying home with us while Mercedes is gonna be in LA." I explained.

"Why do you call your parents by their real name?" Tom asked me.

"I don't know. I guess I'm not really close to them. They don't understand why either, so Your not alone on that." I answered.

"Oh well let's go, Class is almost ending. I at least wanna go to my last hour." He told me.

"Okay." I gave him a kiss before he went to class. I got up and pulled up my grey skinny jeans and straightened the creases in my BOTDF t-shirt. I went to my six-hour class.

***Marcus Puckerman POV***

_*Dream* _

_It was just a summer evening, and I was heading out with a few friends. And we were gonna go to the movies. We were driving down the highway. The Sun was setting down. As we were going down the busy streets, My friend Dylan seemed to be not paying attention. I had seen that he was going to text someone back. The from the side of my eye I saw a bright yellow light. Everything quickly started moving faster. All I heard a two horns honking. *Crash* _

_*End of dream*_

"Mark!" Someone called. My eyes snapped opened.

"Yes?" I asked. I looked around and realized that class was over. I feel late now. But I know I had only a couple of minutes to get to class.

"You can go now." Mr. Johnson said. I picked up my books. and exited the room. I walked around the corner, But stopped after I heard a commotion going on.

"Let me go." The voice belonged to Sam Evans. I went to see what was going on. A group of football jocks had a hold of Sam.

"No way, Fag." A jock said, and punched him in the face.

"Hey! Let him go!" I yelled. One of the jocks, walked towards me.

"What do you want, Peg-Leg?" The Jock asked. I hate being called that.

"Just leave him alone, What did he ever do to you?" I asked him. I crossed my arms.

"Nothing, Fags annoy the shit out of me." The Jock answered.

"How? He never talked to you a day in his life, I bet. And he hasn't bothered you or anything. It's just the fact that you don't like gay people. Just leave him the Hell alone." I explained.

"What are you going to do if I don't? Throw me off the plank? I don't think so." The jock laughed. The jock walked away back towards the other jocks and Sam.

"Haha... very funny. Nimrod." I scoffed. He turned around with a mean look on his face.

"What did you just call me?" He asked.

"Not so funny now, huh?" I said. He looked like he was about to beat me.

"Why you little..." He started and formed a fist.

"Hey, Leave my bro alone. And that goes for Sam too." I heard my Brother Aaron yelled. I turned around and Saw Mr. Schuester next to Mark. He was the only teacher that would ever do anything.

"Guys, Put Sam down. And Go now. And I won't tell Coach Beiste about this." Mr. Schuester stepped forward and told the jocks. The Jocks set Sam down and left The four alone.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue." I said. Mr. Schue nodded. I helped Sam up.

"Are you okay, Sam?" Mr. Schue.

"I'm fine, I just need an Ice pack." Sam replied.

"I'll write an Email to your guys' teacher, letting them know that you guys will be late." Mr. Schue explained.

"Thanks again, Mr. Schue." Aaron said.

"See ya guys, later." Mr. Schue said and walked away.

"I'll take you to the nurse, Go to class Aaron." I told the two. Aaron nodded and walked to his next class.

"Um, Thanks for helping me out." Sam smiled.

"You're welcome. So I'll see ya around." I said, As I dropped him off at the nurses office. He nodded.

Wow, What a day. I thought.

**Alright, If your OC wasn't mentioned in this chapter. like if your's was a Puckerman, Evans kid or a Flanagan, They will be seen at Auditions. It's probably because I didn't know how to write them, But I will get used to it once I get into the story again. Anyways, Leave a review. Thanks for reading. :) I will update soon. And Again Sorry for not updating for so long. **

**~ Scout. **


	7. The Hart Family and Auditions Part 1

**Hey guys, I just wanted to get another chapter up. :) So I want to call this chapter, The Hart family and Auditions part 1. I put those two together because the Hart family is the last family I have to do. And I want to get a few Auditions out of the way. :) So yeah I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review at the end. Thanks. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any songs I use in this chapter! **

**Warnings: **

**xxx**

***Ana Hart POV* **

That thursday morning, I put on my Cheerios uniform and put my hair in a high pony tail. Today was a Cheerios practice but also Glee auditions. At least they were to separate times. I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in." I yell. It was my sister Amy.

"Can I tell you something?" Amy asked.

"Sure, why not." I replied. We both sat down on my bed.

"Well, I just found out that we have half-sister name Beth." Now, I'm suddenly interested.

"Did mom and dad tell you?" I asked her. She shook her head no.

"I eavesdropped on them. I usually never do that but I did." Amy explained.

"We should probably keep this a secret. If they didn't want us to know." I told her.

"Should we tell Blake?" She asked. Blake was our younger brother, He just started going to McKinley.

"I guess we can." I shrugged.

"Will tell him later. But I looked up Beth. She goes to Carmel highschool and She's in Vocal Adrenalin." Amy added. My ex Matthew Lewis goes there. There is so much Drama and Chemistry between him and me. You wouldn't wanna know the details.

"Hello, earth to Ana!" I heard Amy say.

"Sorry. I was just thinking. We should get going. Is Blake up?" I asked. She shrugged and left the room. I got my bag and went downstairs.

"Good morning, Ana." Mom said.

"Morning mom. So, Are we leaving soon?" I asked. She nodded.

"Me and your father, decided to come see you guys audition for Glee. You know, when me and your father were in highschool, We were in the new directions." Mom exclaimed.

"That's cool. So I guess we will see you at the auditions." I said. Again she nodded. Blake and Amy came downstairs.

"We can leave now, right?" Blake grumbled. He had a sleeping problem. Which makes him tired and angry in the morning.

"Yeah. Joe are you coming?" Mom yelled.

"Yes. I'm out right now." Dad said. We all headed off to McKinley.

**(A/N: So, there's the Hart family. Now here are Auditions)**

**General POV **

Auditions were at 4 O' clock and the Auditorium was filling up with the 'old new directions' and there kids.

"Daddy, I'm going to sit with Carmen. Is that okay?" Peaches asked Kurt.

"Sure, hun. That's alright." He said. Peaches skipped over to Carmen.

"Hey, Little red." Carmen smiled. The two girls began to chat.

"Hey Rachel, Didn't expect to see you here again." Santana said to Rachel who just got there in the Auditorium with her kids.

"Well, I just wanna see how my kids do in their auditions. I bet there gonna do amazing." Rachel smiled.

"My kids are gonna do way better than your kids." Santana said.

"Lets go sit down Rach." Finn came up from behind Rachel.

"Hello Finnocent." Santana greeted.

"Satan, *Cough* Santana." Finn smiled and the couple sat down with their kids. Santana sat down with Brittany.

"Hey guys. Are you guys ready for Glee this year?" Yelled Mr. Schue. There were few claps.

"Well, First up is Daisy Hummel Anderson." Mr. Schue announced.

"Hey I will be singing Music Again by Adam Lambert." Daisy said. The music began and Her voice came out loud and clear.

_I want your body, mind, soul, et cetera_

_And one day you'll see, you should give it to me_

_And I don't want anyone instead of ya_

_Oh babe I'm going crazy, come on and give it to me_

_And I ain't never met nobody better-er_

_You're someone else's baby_

_I'm so sick of living for other people_

_Took meeting you to realise_

_I don't wanna lose ya, I wanna keep ya_

_Put your little hand in mine and_

_Look into my eyes, baby eyes_

_Oh you make me wanna listen to music again_

_Yeah you make me wanna listen to music again_

_There had been many moons before I met ya_

_And I don't know when I last put paper to pen_

_And now you give me back my raison d'etre_

_And I'm inspired again_

_And I know in some ways we're kinda evil_

_Got my roots and you've got ties_

_But my heart's no stranger to upheaval_

_Put your little hand in mine and look into my Eyes, baby eyes_

_Oh, you make me wanna listen to music again_

_Yeah, you make me wanna listen to music again_

_Ah, music again_

_Look into my eyes baby eyes_

_I just wanna listen to music again_

_I'm so sick of living for other people_

_Took meeting you to realize_

_I don't wanna lose ya, I wanna keep ya_

_Put your little hand in mine and look into my Eyes, baby eyes, whoa_

_Oh, you make me wanna listen to music again whoa_

_Yeah, you make me wanna listen to music again whoa_

_Oh, you make me wanna listen to music again whoa_

_Yeah, you make me wanna listen to music again_

Everybody applauded.

"Wow, That was really good Daisy. I see full potential in you. You're in." Mr. Schue smiled.

"Thank you." Daisy said quietly and went to sit next to her dad, Kurt.

"Next is... Melody Abrams."

**Glee!**

"I will be auditioning with, Take it off, By Kesha." Melody said then smiled. The song started off quiet but became gradually louder and faster.

_There's a place downtown,_

_Where the freaks all come around._

_It's a hole in the wall._

_It's a dirty free for all._

_When the dark_

_Of the night comes around._

_That's the time,_

_That the animal comes alive._

_Looking for_

_Something wild._

_And now we looking' like pimps_

_In my gold Trans-Am._

_Got a water bottle full of whiskey_

_In my handbag._

_Got my drunk text on_

_I'll regret it in the morning'_

_But tonight_

_I don't give a_

_I don't give a_

_I don't give a_

_There's a place downtown,_

_Where the freaks all come around._

_It's a hole in the wall._

_It's a dirty free for all._

_And they turn me on._

_When they Take It Off._

_When they Take It Off._

_Everybody Take It Off._

_There's a place I know_

_If you're looking for a show._

_Where they go hardcore_

_And there's glitter on the floor._

_And they turn me on._

_When they Take It Off._

_When they Take It Off._

_Everybody Take It Off._

_Lose your mind._

_Lose it now._

_Lose your clothes_

_In the crowd._

_We're delirious._

_Tear it down_

_'Til the sun comes back around._

_N-now we're getting so smashed._

_Knocking over trash cans._

_Everybody__ breakin' bottles_

_It's a filthy hot mess._

_Gonna get faded_

_I'm not the designated_

_Driver so_

_I don't give a_

_I don't give a_

_I don't give a_

_There's a place downtown,_

_Where the freaks all come around._

_It's a hole in the wall._

_It's a dirty free for all._

_And they turn me on._

_When they Take It Off._

_When they Take It Off._

_Everybody Take It Off._

_There's a place I know_

_If you're looking for a show._

_Where they go hardcore_

_And there's glitter on the floor._

_And they turn me on._

_When they Take It Off._

_When they Take It Off._

_Everybody Take It Off._

_Oh, oh, oh!_

_EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!_

_Oh, Oh, Oh!_

_EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!_

_Right now! TAKE IT OFF!_

_Right now! TAKE IT OFF!_

_Right now! TAKE IT OFF!_

_ooh._

_Right now! TAKE IT OFF! [x3]_

_EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!_

_There's a place downtown,_

_Where the freaks all come around._

_It's a hole in the wall._

_It's a dirty free for all._

_And they turn me on._

_When they Take It Off._

_When they Take It Off._

_Everybody Take It Off._

_There's a place I know_

_If you're looking for a show._

_Where they go hardcore_

_And there's glitter on the floor._

_And they turn me on._

_When they Take It Off._

_When they Take It Off._

_Everybody Take It Off._

"Great Job Melody. Welcome to the Glee club." Mr. Schue exclaimed.

"Thank you, Mr. Schue." She said and walked off the stage.

"Marcus Puckerman."

**Glee!**

"I would like to be called Mark. I will be singing Carry on my wayward son by Kansas." Marcus announced. He hope everybody would just listen to his voice instead of staring at his leg. He started singing without the music.

**(No Music)**_Carry on my wayward son,_

_There'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry no more_

**(Music)**_Once I rose above the noise and confusion_

_Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion_

_I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high_

_Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man_

_Though my mind could think I still was a mad man_

_I hear the voices when I'm dreaming,_

_I can hear them say_

_Carry on my wayward son,_

_There'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry no more_

_Masquerading as a man with a reason_

_My charade is the event of the season_

_And if I claim to be a wise man, well, it surely means that I don't know_

_On the stormy sea of moving emotion_

_Tossed about, I'm like a ship on the ocean_

_I set a course for winds of fortune,_

_But I hear the voices say_

_Carry on my wayward son_

_There'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry no more_

_Carry on,_

_You will always remember_

_Carry on,_

_Nothing equals the splendor_

_Now your life's no longer empty_

_Surely heaven waits for you_

_Carry on my wayward son_

_There'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry,_

_Don't you cry no more,_

_No more!_

He got an Applause and Mr. Schue had told him he was in.

"Whitney Evans."

"You go girl!" Mercedes smiled at her daughter.

**Glee! **

"Hi, My name is Whitney Mariah Evans and I will be singing Respect by Aretha Franklin." Mr. Schue smiled, She was just like Mercedes. Had the Attitude and The looks.

The piano began forceful and Whitney started to belt notes out like it was no problem at all.

_(oo) What you want_

_(oo) Baby, I got_

_(oo) What you need_

_(oo) Do you know I got it?_

_(oo) All I'm askin'  
_

_(oo) Is for a little respect when you come home (just a little bit)_

_Hey baby (just a little bit) when you get home_

_(just a little bit) mister (just a little bit)_

_I ain't gonna do you wrong while you're gone_

_Ain't gonna do you wrong (oo) 'cause I don't wanna (oo)_

_All I'm askin' (oo)_

_Is for a little respect when you come home (just a little bit)_

_Baby (just a little bit) when you get home (just a little bit)_

_Yeah (just a little bit)_

_I'm about to give you all of my money_

_And all I'm askin' in return, honey_

_Is to give me my profits_

_When you get home (just a, just a, just a, just a)_

_Yeah baby (just a, just a, just a, just a)_

_When you get home (just a little bit)_

_Yeah (just a little bit)_

_[instrumental break]_

_Ooo, your kisses (oo)_

_Sweeter than honey (oo)_

_And guess what? (oo)_

_So is my money (oo)_

_All I want you to do (oo) for me_

_Is give it to me when you get home (re, re, re ,re)_

_Yeah baby (re, re, re ,re)_

_Whip it to me (respect, just a little bit)_

_When you get home, now (just a little bit)_

_R-E-S-P-E-C-T_

_Find out what it means to me_

_R-E-S-P-E-C-T_

_Take care, TCB_

_Oh (sock it to me, sock it to me,_

_sock it to me, sock it to me)_

_A little respect (sock it to me, sock it to me,_

_sock it to me, sock it to me)_

_Whoa, babe (just a little bit)_

_A little respect (just a little bit)_

_I get tired (just a little bit)_

_Keep on tryin' (just a little bit)_

_You're runnin' out of foolin' (just a little bit)_

_And I ain't lyin' (just a little bit)_

_(re, re, re, re) 'spect_

_When you come home (re, re, re ,re)_

_Or you might walk in (respect, just a little bit)_

_And find out I'm gone (just a little bit)_

_I got to have (just a little bit)_

_A little respect (just a little bit)_

"Wow, That was amazing. You're in!" He said smiling.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Schue." Whitney replied.

"Can I get, Blake Hart up?" Mr. Schue asked.

"I'll be singing Wicked Games." Blake Said and Began to sing.

_I left my girl back home_

_I don't love her no more_

_And she'll never freakin know that_

_These freakin eyes that I'm staring at_

_Let me see that ass_

_Look at all this cash_

_And I emptied out my cards to her_

_Now I'm freakin leaning on that_

_Bring your love baby I could bring my shame_

_Bring the drugs baby I could bring my pain_

_I got my heart right here_

_I got my scars right here_

_Bring the cups baby I could bring the drank_

_Bring your body baby I could bring you fame_

_And that's my motherfreakin words too_

_Just let me motherfreakin love you_

_Listen ma I'll give you all I got_

_Get me off of this_

_I need confidence in myself_

_Listen ma I'll give you all of me_

_Give me all of it_

_I need all of it to myself_

_So tell me you love me_

_Only for tonight_

_Only for one night_

_Even though you don't love me_

_Just tell me you love me_

_I'll give you what I need_

_I'll give you all of me_

_Even though you don't love me_

_Let me see you dance_

_I love to watch you dance_

_Take you down another level_

_And get you dancing with the devil_

_Take a shot of this_

_But I'm warning you_

_I'm on that shit that you can't smell baby_

_So put down your perfume_

_Bring your love baby I could bring my shame_

_Bring the drugs baby I could bring my pain_

_I got my heart right here_

_I got my scars right here_

_Bring the cups baby I could bring the drank_

_Bring your body baby I could bring you fame_

_And that's my motherfreakin word too_

_So let me motherfreakin love you_

_Listen ma I'll give you all I got_

_Get me off of this_

_I need confidence in myself_

_Listen ma I'll give you all of me_

_Give me all of it_

_I need all of it to myself_

_So tell me you love me_

_Only for tonight_

_Only for one night_

_Even though you don't love me_

_Just tell me you love me_

_I'll give you what I need_

_I'll give you all of me_

_Even though you don't love me_

"Wow, That was different but really good. Well done, Blake." Mr. Schue stated, smiling. Blake nodded, And took his seat.

"Chris Abrams." Mr. Schue looked around.

"Where is your brother?" Shaeliegh asked Melody and Mackenzie.

"Probably in the computer lab." Melody said.

"I saw him in the library. If you want I can go get him." Jay answered.

"You guys, If you go get him now, He could audition later." Mr. Schue told the small group who were talking.

"Um, Okay. Jay if you want you can get him." Artie said to Kurt's oldest son. Jay exited to go get Chris.

"So while were waiting on them, can Kylie Hudson come up and Audition?" Mr. Schue asked. Kylie got up and straightened her skirt before she got up there.

"I will be auditioning with Want u back by Cheryl Lloyd." Kylie smiled. Right when the music started Kylie started singing the lyrics.

_Uh!_

_Mmm, yeah._

_La la la la laaa_

_Uh!_

_Hey, boy you never had much game_

_Thought I needed to upgrade_

_So I went and walked away way way_

_Uh_

_Now, I see you've been hanging out_

_With that other girl in town_

_Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns_

_Uh_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_And now you're doing them with her_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_You got me, got me like this_

_Uh_

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant_

_And everywhere we went, come on!_

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant_

_You got me, got me like this_

_Uh_

_Boy you can say anything you wanna_

_I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_Uh_

_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'_

_Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_Uh_

_Please, this ain't even jealousy (jealousy)_

_She ain't got a thing on me (a thing on me)_

_Tryin' to rock them ugly jeans jeans jeans_

_Uh_

_You clearly didn't think this through_

_If what I've been told is true_

_You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo_

_Uh_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_And now you're doing them with her_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_You got me, got me like this_

_Uh_

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant_

_And everywhere we went, come on!_

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant_

_You got me, got me like this_

_Uh_

_Boy you can say anything you wanna_

_I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_Uh_

_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'_

_Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_Uh_

_Ohhh, I thought you'd still be mine_

_When I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh_

_Ohhh, and you might be with her_

_But I still had you first uh oh uh oh_

_[Astro - rap verse]_

_Let's go! Astro!_

_We used to be, but now there's a separation between you and me_

_Baby I'm moving on to another girl that understands me more_

_Dated her in front your place so you can see it all_

_I remember the times, when we used to bond_

_But I never realized that you wanted to be mine_

_So I gave her the ring, instead of you, nickname too_

_I can tell that you're upset, because it ain't you_

_Met a new girl, and I gave her my heart_

_Not noticing that you wanted me from the very start_

_You want me back?_

_We can just be friends, don't try this thing all over again_

_Ohhh-Oh-oh-oh_

_Boy you can say anything you wanna_

_I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_Uh_

_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'_

_Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_Uh_

_(Let me know)_

_Ohhh, I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_Uh_

_Ohhh, I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_Uh_

"Wow, Nice job Kylie. Welcome!" Mr. Schue explained. Kylie smiled and trotted off the stage.

"Mr. Schue were back." Everybody turned to face the two boys who entered in the Auditorium.

"Sorry, I'm late. I lost track of time." Chris explained.

"That's alright we got all day for Auditions." Mr. Schue smiled. Chris went up on the stage.

"I'm singing..."

**Stay tuned for Chris's and the rest of the Auditions. I hope you liked this update! If you have any ideas for your OC's auditions let me know. So yeah... Leave a review, Please! **

**~ Scout. **


	8. Auditions part 2

**Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy. Some more Auditions! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any songs I use in this chapter!**

**xxx**

_"I'm singing..."_

"Welcome to my black parade by My Chemical Romance." Chris announced.

The piano started off slowly, as Chris voice began quietly. At one point, He actually screamed his words. Of course that is how the song went.

_When I was a young boy,_

_My father took me into the city_

_To see a marching band._

_He said, "Son when you grow up,_

_would you be the saviour of the broken, _

_the beaten and the damned?"_

_He said "Will you defeat them,_

_your demons, and all the non-believers, _

_the plans that they have made?"_

_"Because one day I'll leave you,_

_A phantom to lead you in the summer,_

_To join The Black Parade."_

_When I was a young boy,_

_My father took me into the city_

_To see a marching band._

_He said, "Son when you grow up,_

_would you be the saviour of the broken, _

_the beaten and the damned?"_

_Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me._

_And other times I feel like I should go._

_And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets._

_And when you're gone we want you all to know._

_We'll carry on,_

_We'll carry on_

_And though you're dead and gone believe me_

_Your memory will carry on_

_We'll carry on_

_And in my heart I can't contain it_

_The anthem won't explain it._

_A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams_

_Your misery and hate will kill us all._

_So paint it black and take it back_

_Let's shout it loud and clear_

_Defiant to the end we hear the call_

_To carry on_

_We'll carry on_

_And though you're dead and gone believe me_

_Your memory will carry on_

_We'll carry on_

_And though you're broken and defeated_

_Your weary widow marches_

_On and on we carry through the fears_

_Ooh oh ohhhh_

_Disappointed faces of your peers_

_Ooh oh ohhhh_

_Take a look at me cause I could not care at all_

_Do or die, you'll never make me_

_Because the world will never take my heart_

_Go and try, you'll never break me_

_We want it all, we wanna play this part_

_I won't explain or say I'm sorry_

_I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar_

_Give a cheer for all the broken_

_Listen here, because it's who we are_

_I'm just a man, I'm not a hero_

_Just a boy, who had to sing this song_

_I'm just a man, I'm not a hero_

_I! don't! care!_

_We'll carry on_

_We'll carry on_

_And though you're dead and gone believe me_

_Your memory will carry on_

_We'll carry on_

_And though you're broken and defeated_

_Your weary widow marches on_

_Do or die, you'll never make me_

_Because the world will never take my heart_

_Go and try, you'll never break me_

_We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)_

_Do or die, you'll never make me (We'll carry on)_

_Because the world will never take my heart (We'll carry on)_

_Go and try, you'll never break me (We'll carry)_

_We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)_

"That was good, Chris. Your in." Mr. Schue smiled. Chris smiled and Nodded and walked off the stage. Sitting in a seat, near the back.

"Can I get Carmen up here?" Mr. Schue asked.

"It's Manny, Get it right." Carmen snapped at him. Kurt snickered. Mr. Schue put his hands up in defence.

"Lopez?" Daisy asked Kurt.

"Yes." Kurt said.

"I'll be singing Tears dry on their own by Amy Whinehouse. Oh and by the way, The only straight I am, Is straight up bitch. My way of saying is that I'm lesbian, deal with it." Manny told the audience. She didn't care if people new she was gay. But if they talked smack about her, the only smack there getting is straight up in there face.

The music began and she sang the lyrics with no poblem at all.

_All I can ever be to you,_

_Is a darkness that we knew,_

_And this regret I've got accustomed to,_

_Once it was so right,_

_When we were at our high,_

_Waiting for you in the hotel at night,_

_I knew I hadn't met my match,_

_But every moment we could snatch,_

_I don't know why I got so attached,_

_It's my responsibility,_

_And you don't owe nothing to me,_

_But to walk away I have no capacity_

_[Chorus:]_

_He walks away,_

_The sun goes down,_

_He takes the day but I'm grown,_

_And in your way, in this blue shade,_

_My tears dry on their own,_

_I don't understand,_

_Why do I stress A man,_

_When there's so many bigger things at hand,_

_We could a never had it all,_

_We had to hit a wall,_

_So this is inevitable withdrawal,_

_Even if I stop wanting you,_

_A Perspective pushes true,_

_I'll be some next man's other woman soon,_

_I shouldn't play myself again,_

_I should just be my own best friend,_

_Not fuck myself in the head with stupid men,_

_[Chorus]_

_So we are history,_

_Your shadow covers me_

_The sky above ablaze,_

_[Chorus]_

_I wish I could say no regrets,_

_And no emotional debts,_

_Cause as we kiss goodbye the sun sets_

_So we are history,_

_The shadow covers me,_

_The sky above ablaze that lonley lovers see,_

_[Chorus]_

_[x2:]_

_He walks away,_

_The sun goes down,_

_He takes the day but I'm grown,_

_And in your way,_

_In this deep shade_

_My tears dry_

There was a small applause, Carmen smiled.

"Incredible job, San-Manny." Mr. Schue smiled. He announced that she was in and asked the next person to come up.

"Peaches Hummel-Anderson."

Peaches got up.

"Good job, Manny." Peaches whispered as she passed Carmen,

"Good luck." Peaches smiled back at her and went to the stage.

"I'm singing Note to God by Charice." Kurt smiled at his daughter. He's heard her practice this song many times, he knew she could hit the notes perfectly.

_If I wrote a note to God_

_I would speak what's in my soul_

_I'd ask for all the hate to be swept away_

_For love to overflow_

_If I wrote a note to God_

_I'd pour my heart out on each page_

_I'd ask for war to end and for peace to mend this world_

_I'd say, I'd say_

_I'd say give us the strength to make it through_

_Help us find love 'cause love is overdue_

_And it seems like so much is going wrong_

_On this road we're on_

_If I wrote a note to God_

_I'd say please help us find a way_

_End all the bitterness, put some tenderness in our hearts_

_I'd say, I'd say_

_I'd say give us the strength to make it through_

_Help us find love 'cause love is overdue_

_And it looks like we haven't got a clue_

_Need some help from you_

_Grant us the faith to carry on_

_Give us hope when it seems all hope is gone_

_'Cause it seems like so much is going wrong_

_On this road we're on_

_No, no_

_We can't do it on our own!_

_So, so_

_Give us the strength to make it through_

_Help us find love 'cause love is overdue_

_And it looks like we haven't got a clue_

_Need some help from you_

_Grant us the faith to carry on_

_Give us hope when it seems all hope is gone_

_'Cause it seems like so much is going wrong_

_On this road we're on_

_No, no_

_We can't do it on our own!_

_So, so_

_If I wrote a note to God_

She put whatever breath she had left into a belt and held the note until the music disappeared.

"Well done. Welcome to Glee." Mr. Schue smiled.

"Thanks Mr. Schue." Peaches said out of breath.

"Thomas Chang"

"Good luck, babe." Sam whispered in his ear. Exposing Tom to blush. Tom quickly got to the stage.

"It's Tom. I'm audition with, Do ya think I'm sexy by Rod Stewart." Tom winked but the wink was meant for Sam (Jr.) Thank goodness, nobody noticed. It would've blown his cover.

_Sugar_

_Sugar_

_mmm ... ooh_

_She sits alone waiting for suggestions_

_He's so nervous avoiding all her questions_

_His lips are dry, her heart is gently pounding_

_Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking?_

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_

_Come on, sugar, let me know_

_If you really need me just reach out and touch me_

_Come on, honey, tell me so_

_He's acting shy looking for an answer_

_Come on, honey, let's spend the night together_

_Now hold on a minute before we go much further_

_Give me a dime so I can phone my mother_

_They catch a cab to his high rise apartment_

_At last he can tell her exactly what his heart meant_

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_

_Come on, sugar, let me know_

_If you really need me just reach out and touch me_

_Come on, honey, tell me so_

_His heart's beating like a drum_

_'Cause at last he's got his girl home_

_Relax, baby, now we are alone_

_[Break]_

_They wake at dawn 'cause all the birds are singing_

_Two total strangers but that ain't what they're thinking_

_Outside it's cold, misty and it's raining_

_They got each other, neither one's complaining_

_He say's I'm sorry but I'm out of milk and coffee_

_Never mind, sugar, we can watch the early movie_

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_

_Come on, sugar, let me know_

_If you really need me just reach out and touch me_

_Come on, honey, tell me so_

_Tell me so, baby_

He was really singing this song to Sam. But finally the song was over. Mr. Schue smiled.

"You're in."

"Thanks." Tom said and quickly got off the stage.

"You did amazing babe, and yes I think your sexy." Sam whispered quietly. Tom Smiled.

"Now I would like, Skylar Flanagan." Mr. Schue said. Skylar walked up on to the stage.

"I'll be Auditioning with Black Heart by Stooshe." Mr. Schue nodded.

_I don't like it when you break me honey_

_Why'd you have to do that?_

_Tell me when you'll make these tears keep falling_

_Do you feel like a man?_

_Figure, figure there's no working you out whatsoever_

_Only one way I can sum you up altogether_

_You got a black heart_

_Daddy I've fallen for a monster_

_Somehow he's scaring me to death_

_He's big and he's bad_

_I love him like mad_

_Momma, he's the best I ever had_

_Daddy I've fallen for a monster_

_He got a black heart_

_No walls to build around me honey_

_'Cause you blew my house down_

_Sticks and stones won't put it back up for me_

_And that's where we're at now_

_Sicker, sicker, I ain't feeling your mouth whatsoever_

_Naming hurts me more than weight thrown around but whatever_

_You got a black heart_

_Daddy I've fallen for a monster_

_Somehow he's scaring me to death_

_He's big and he's bad_

_I love him like mad_

_Momma, he's the best I ever had_

_Daddy I've fallen for a monster_

_He got a black heart_

_Daddy I've fallen for a monster_

_Somehow he's scaring me to death_

_He's big and he's bad_

_I love him like mad_

_Momma, he's the best I ever had_

_Daddy I've fallen for a monster_

_He got a black heart_

_He got a black heart_

_He got such a dirty black heart in him_

_Ain't it girls?! (yeah)_

_I love him like mad_

_Oh, yes I do_

_He got a black heart._

Mr. Schue announced she was in. **(I'm to busy to finish the rest of the Auditions, Plus it's too much and it get's boring) **

Jay Hummel-Anderson sang American Pie, Keegan Lopez Pierce sang One more night by Maroon 5, Sam Evans Jr. Sang Cant let you go by Adam Lambert, Veronica Flanegan sang Smile by Avril Lavigne, Mackenzi Abrams sang Cannonball by Little Mix, Annie(Annaliese) Hudson sang Sober by P!nk, Sophia Chang sang Ironic - Alanis Morrisette, Aaron Puckerman sang Moves Like Jagger - Maroon 5, Eliza Schuester sang One Way or Another by Blondie, Amy Hudson was the last one to audition and she sang Someone Like You by Adele.

"You all were amazing, incredible and fantastic which is why I decided to let you all join glee club." Mr. Schue smiled as everyone had cheered and hugged.

"So what happens now?" Veronica asked.

"The first, assignment. Which is Duets." Mr. Schue announced.

"Do we get to choose our partners?" Amy asked the fallowing question.

"Yes. Your parents may come see you guys perform if you wish to invite them. But they're probably gonna come anyways so you there's no way you can talk them out of it now kids." Mr. Schue explained getting a chuckle or two out of every adult.

"First meeting is monday. You all are dismissed." Mr. Schue said. Everybody was happy that they were in glee and the parents were happy for their children.

**Alright well that's it for now, And I swear I won't leave you guys hanging again. I'm actually thinking about writing the next chapter after this is posted. I am going to my aunt's for the weekend so I will be back Saturday evening to write again and So the next chapter will probably be up Sunday, hopefully. Anyways, I love you guys so much. ttylxox. btw, tgif :) **

**~ Scout.**

**P.S If you want to PM who want your OC's to be partnered with let go right ahead. List up to five possible partners. If you sent more then one OC do the same for them. KK byee. Also you can PM to talk too, I'm always like a good chat. **


	9. Authors note for Duets

**This is who I have for Duet Partners. **

**Carmen-Peaches **

**Melody-Keegan**

**Daisy- Skylar **

**Jay-Whitney**

**Marcus- Sophia **

**Blake-Aaron**

**Chris-Eliza**

**Kylie- Mackenzie **

**Have a complaint, Just PM me. :P Some are not in here because I had no idea who to pair who. The ones who are not listed above will be singing in the episode, and the ones who are not up there will be in the episode just not sing unless you would like them to have a solo also PM me. :) Well that is all. **

**~ Scout. **


	10. Duets Part 1

**Here's the duets episode I hope you like it! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee. **

**Xxx**

**Peaches POV**

During class I got a text from Carmen who sitting a couple desk across from me. I look over and see her smile at smile at me. I smile back and answer the text.

_Little red, will you be my duet partner? _

**Sure that's sounds awesome! What song would we sing? **

_I think I have an Idea. ;) _

I wasn't sure what was going on in that girl's head but I had a good feeling that we would win this competition. I grin happily.

**Eliza Schuester's POV **

I was in the library looking for some books for a project coming up in english. Then suddenly Chris was next to me.

"Hey, What's up?" Chris asked.

"Just checking out books." I tell him.

"So I was wondering..." Chris started. I turned to face him.

"If I would be your duet partner?" I finished for him.

"How did you know I was gonna ask you that?" Chris asked with a pinch of curiousity in his voice.

"Eh, I kind of knew I guess. But yeah I'll be your duet partner." I explained.

"Oh okay, Well if you want to you could come over after school and we can start rehearsing." Chris exclaimed.

"Sure, sounds great." I smile. He grins.

"So I'll see you later I guess." Chris says kind of awkward like.

"Okay." I say. He leaves the library. I put my mind of the project and think of what song me and him would sing.

**Glee**

**Kylie Hudson's POV **

I waited for Mackenzi Abrams in the choir room at lunch, Me and her were duet partners for the duet competition. She was 6 minutes late, I know that's not a lot but if we want to win this competition, she has to step up her game and come to rehearsals on time so we could pratice. I hear some type of commotion outside the choir room and it sounded like Mackenzi and her new boyfriend arguing. I take peak outside. This is like the fourth fight they had this week, I mean that's what I heard anyways.

"Look, Why do you have a big problem with me doing this duet competition?" Mackenzi asked him.

"Because, It takes time away from us. It's bad enough that I have football and I can't spend time with you but when I have free time you don't. And we never spend time together." He explained her had his hand on her upper arm.

"We all know that's a big lie, Josh." Mackenzi glared at him.

"So you're calling me a liar now, eh?" Josh asked, sounding pissed, He looked like he was going to hit her.

"N-no Josh, I didn't mean it like that." Mackenzi tried to explained. Josh had grabbed both of her arms.

"I want you to drop out of the competition." He orders. To me, he sounded like an overcontrolling jerk.

"But, I can't. And I can't let Kylie down. She's super excited to do this." Mackenzi exclaimes. Josh shakes her a little.

"I don't care what you want. Just do as I fucking say, okay?" Josh demanded.

"O-okay. I'm sorry, Josh." Mackenzi apologized, and let a tear fall. Josh wiped the tear off.

"Hey, Don't you cry. Now please, go tell her that you're not doing it. Don't do it for me, do it for us." Josh explained. Mackenzi nods.

"Okay." Mackenzi voice shakes.

What a dick, and I'm talking about Josh. He shouldn't control her like that. I had to do something to help but all I did was back up into the choir room, when she started to walk towards here. Mackenzi walked in.

"Mackenzi, what happened? Why are you crying?" I tried to pretend I didn't see anything.

"Nothing, I can't do the competition. I'm really busy, with cheerios. I don't have enough time." Mackenzi lied. I sighed.

"Mackenzi, I saw what happened. I know you have enough time. Coach sylvester had cancelled pratice all this week. And Josh just wants time with you." I explaine.

"Y-you watched the whole thing?" Mackenzi asked.

"Yes. And I think you guys need to be sepreate. He's a jerk and he isn't treating you right." I tell her.

"Great... first Annie, Then Veronica, Now you. I swear if you tell anybody what happened, I literally won't do the duets competition with you." Mackenzi threatened.

"Fine, I won't tell." I promised. Mackenzi took a sigh of reliefe.

"Can we start now, please?" I asked.

"I can't, Josh is waiting. After school. K?" Mackenzi says. Mackenzi storms out of the choir room. I'm worried for her, She's a really good friend but why won't she listen to anybody in the glee club who truly cares for her? I ask myself.

**Blake Hart POV**

I was pared with Aaron... Aaron Puckerman. And this is a big deal because I don't like Jocks. Plus he's straight and I'm gay.

"Hey Aaron." I greet.

"Um, Hey Blake. So got any song suggestions?" Aaron asked.

"Maybe we could sing a Micheal Jackson song." I through out.

"Oh, Sounds cool, I like Michael Jackson but I like Maroon 5 better." Aaron slightly smiles. This is really awkward for me, in a way.

"So um, If you want to tomorrow we can rehearse and then sing it on wendesday?" I offered.

"Yeah, Sounds great." Aaron said. It was silent for 2 more minutes, as we stand threre awkwardly.

"So is that it?" Aaron asked. I nodded.

"Yeah." I said. And that was the last thing we said to each other, that day.

**Jay Hummel Anderson POV**

That afternoon after school, We all sat at the dinner table have dinner naturally.

"So, How's everything going?" Dad asks to no one in particular.

"Mr. Schue is having duets competition." Peaches answered.

"Oh and are you all doing the competition?" Papa asked. Surpringly we all shook our head, yes.

"Who are you singing with Peaches?" I asked. This was her first year at Mckinley and it sounded like she was liking the school already.

"I'm singing with Manny." She answered. We all looked at her confusingly.

"Carmen Lopez-Pierce." She translated for us. Manny must have been a nickname.

"I'm singing with Skylar Flanegan. She has real pretty voice." Daisy explained.

"Who are you singing with Jay?" Papa asked.

"I'm singing with Whitney Evans." I answer him.

"Whitney is very nice girl." Dad smiles. Peaches then speaks up.

"Oh I forgot to ask you, is it okay for Manny to come over? So we can rehearse." Peaches added.

"Sure, it's fine." Papa says.

"Okay, Aunti Tana and Aunt Britt are dropping her off at 5:30." Peaches has called them that since Dad and Papa adopted her at three years old.

"May I be excuse?" Daisy asked.

"Sure hon." Dad answers. Soon we are all finished with dinner. I was about to go upstaires when suddenly Carmen and Peaches come past me and Peaches yells.

"You have dishes tonight." She then closes her door. Today, was okay.

**Amy Hart POV**

It was 5:30 and I was suppposed to go to the Lima Bean half an hour ago. I was going to meet my half sister, Beth. She maybe a couple years older then me but She said she would meet me there. How this all started, I visited Carmel Highschool a few days earlier and during her break I got to talk to her.

"Mom, Dad, Is it okay if I go to the Lima Bean. I'll be back before dinner. Please?" I ask them.

"Sure, Dinner is at 7." Dad answers. Mom also says it's okay.

"Thanks, mom and dad." I kiss them both on the cheek. I run upstaires to go see if Ana wanted to come. I knock on the door.

"Come on in." I hear Ana say. I opened the door.

"Hey, wanna come meet somebody with me?" I asked. Ana looks up from the book she was reading.

"Who?" She asks in a rush.

"You'll see. Just do you?" I repeated.

"Are you seeing who I think you're seeing?" Okay she was getting suspicious.

"Yes. If you're talking about Beth, yes." I tell her the truth.

"What?! Does mom and dad know about this?" Ana asks in a rush.

"Of course not." I flip my hair to my back.

"Explaine to me how you found Beth." Ana demanded.

"Well, I looked her up on Facebook and it says she goes to Carmel high. I visted her a few days ago. Remember when I faked being sick tuesday?" I ask. Ana nods. I continue.

"Well, After mom went to work and Dad got on the computer, I got up and snuck out. Then I rode the city bus to get to Carmel, and In the middle of vocal adrenalins break from rehearsal. I recognized as one of the dancers/singer's as Beth. I then walked over to her and told her who I was she had knew that she had sisters and a brother. Me, you and Blake of course. And then she agreed to meet us at the Lima been and So, She expects you and me to be their." I explained.

"Wow. Um, Okay, Then I guess I will come. But after the visit we have to tell my mom and dad that we know. Okay?" Ana ordered.

"Alright, Alright. Now we only have, an hour and 20 minutes left. Let's go!" I tell her and grab her hand. We both leave the house, and go meet Beth.

**(This part is TBC) **

**Well I guess I am ending the chapter hear. I couple duets will be in the next chapter. So yeah. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tell me what thought in the review! Thank you. :) And if you have song request for you're characters Duet partner. Let me know in PM thanks a lot. **

**~ Scout. **


	11. Not an Update but please read!

**Hey guys I am changing my name in two days, so basically I'm giving you a two day notcie sorry I haven't updated I just wanted to let you all new name will be XxXYoulovedmeanywaysXxX It's based from a song. Anyways that's it.**

~ Scout.  



	12. Duets Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee. or any songs I use here. **

**A/N: I'm having only three duets perform today. **

**xxx**

**Carmen Lopez's POV **

I couldn't wait for me and Peaches to do our duet in glee today. Doing this duet kind of makes me realize that I have feeling for Peaches. I mean yeah I do like her a lot. She's cute, She's funny, and she's smart. I wander if she feels they way I do, back. I stopped thinking about this and made my way to the choir room. I sat down next to my little red head and my parents and talked to Peaches.

"So you ready for the duets?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled.

"Ready as ever." She replied with a positive attitude. I fixed up my yellow skinny jeans and straightened my high healed boots. When Mr. Schue came in we told him we were ready to sing our duet and he let us come up there.

Trumpets and Trombones began to play loudly. Peaches took the first part of the verse.

_When I was a little girl I had a rag doll_

_Only doll I've ever owned_

I sang the next part too her.

**Now I love you just the way I loved that rag doll**

**But only now my love has grown **She winked at me.

_And it gets stronger in every way_

_**And it gets deeper let me say**_

_And it gets higher __**day by day**_

We started doing a little dance as we sang.

_**And do I love you my oh my**_

_**Yeah river deep mountain high**_

_**If I lost you would I cry**_

_**Oh how I love you baby baby baby baby**_

I sang this next part to the crowd.

**When you were a young boy**

**Did you have a puppy**

**That always followed you around**

Peaches stood halfway in front of me.

_Well I'm gonna be as faithful as that puppy _She fell into my arms for the trust fall and we harmonized this next.

_**No, I'll never let you down **_She got right back up again and sang this part powerful with her beautiful voice.

_'Cause it grows stronger like a river flows_

_**And it gets bigger baby and heaven knows**_

_And it gets sweeter baby__** as it grows**_

We danced around the room. Peaches did a front flip and I did a cartwheel and landed perfectly. Which I was surprised cause most people can't do that in high heeled boots.

_**And do I love you, my oh my**_

_**Yeah river deep, mountain high**_

_**If I lost you would I cry**_

_**Oh how I love you baby baby baby baby**_

As we took turns at this next part we slowly crept back up to the front.

_I love you baby like a flower loves the spring_

**And I love you baby just like robin loves to sing**

_And I love you baby like a school boy loves his pet_

_**And I love you baby river deep mountain high**_

_Ooooh baby_

**Ooooh baby**

_Ooooooh baby _

**Oooh ooooh yeah**

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

We sang the last part together.

_**Do I love you my oh my oh baby**_

_**River deep mountain high**_

_**If I lost you would I cry**_

_**Oh how I love you baby baby baby baby**_

As the last note of the trumpet played we gave each other a high five.

Everybody cheered and laughed.

"Wow, you guys that was awesome." Mr. Schue grinned.

"Thanks. Manny chose the song." Peaches told him.

"And Peaches did the choreography." I told him.

"You girls did an amazing job." Mr. Schue told the two. We went back to our seats. Mami gave me a look.

"What?" I whispered. She whispered in my ear.

"Do you like her?" Mami asked. I looked Peaches she was talking to her dads, I smiled.

"A lot." I quietly said. Mom did a silent aww, good thing nobody heard.

"Oh you hush. Don't tell Peaches." I whispered to the two. Two girls went up to perform.

**Glee!**

*General POV*

As Carmen and Peaches went back to there seats, Kylie and Mackenzi went up to perform. Mackenzi sang.

(**Mackenzi, **_Kylie, __**Both.) **_

**Into your head**

**Into your mind**

**Out of your soul**

**Race through your veins**

**You can't escape**

**You can't escape**

Kylie stepped up and took the next part and sang calmly.

_Into your life_

_Into your dreams_

_Out of the dark_

_Sunlight again_

_You can't explain_

_You can't explain_

_**Can you feel it**_

_**Can you feel it**_

**Rushing through your hair**

**Rushing through your head**

_**Can you feel it**_

_**Can you feel it**_

The girls harmonized the chorus together.

_**Don't let nobody tell you**_

_**Your life is over**_

_**Be every colour that you are**_

_**Into the rush now**_

_**You don't have to know how**_

_**Know it all before you try**_

**Pulling you in**

**Spinning You Round**

**Lifting your feet**

**Right off the ground**

**You can't believe it's happening now**

_Can you feel it_

_Can you feel it_

**Rushing through your hair**

**Rushing through your head**

_**Can you feel it**_

_**Can you feel it**_

_**Don't let nobody tell you**_

_**Your life is over**_

_**Be every colour that you are**_

_**Into the rush now**_

_**You don't have to know how**_

_**Know it all before you try**_

Kylie and Mackenzi's voices were powerful together.

_It takes you to another place_

_Imagine everything you can_

**All the colour start to blend**

**Your system overloads again**

_Can you feel it_

_**Don't let nobody tell you**_

_**Your life is over**_

_**Be every colour that you are**_

_**Into the rush now**_

_**You don't have to know how**_

_**Know it all before you try**_

_**Yeah yeah yeah yeah**_

_**Yeah yeah yeah yeah**_

Everybody cheered.

"Nice job, you guys." Mr. Schue said happily.

"Thanks." The two girls said at the same time. They went back to there seats.

"Do were think were ready to perform?" Chris asked Eliza. Eliza shrugged. They have been practicing alot and they do sound okay together.

"You guys sounded awesome last time I heard you." Sugar commented.

"I guess we can." Eliza said.

"Well then c'mon up!" Mr. Schue said moving his hands in a gesture that says 'Come here'.

Eliza and Chris both went up there and began there song.

"Guys, we would like you to stomp your feet one at a time. And girls you clap once after the boys stomp." Eliza explained. They did a test run with it.

"Just keep doing that and you'll be fine." Chris smiled. As they continued the guitar began to play. Chris sang.

**So this is what you meant**

**When you said that you were spent**

**And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit**

**Right to the top**

**Don't hold back**

**Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check**

_I don't ever want to let you down_

_I don't ever want to leave this town_

_'Cause after all_

_This city never sleeps at night_

The couple sang together in a beautiful melody.

_**It's time to begin, isn't it?**_

_**I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit**_

_**I'm just the same as I was**_

_**Now don't you understand**_

_**I'm never changing who I am**_

_So this is where you fell_

_And I am left to sell_

_The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell_

_Right to the top_

_Don't look back_

_Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain check_

**I don't ever want to let you down**

**I don't ever want to leave this town**

_**'Cause after all**_

_**This city never sleeps at night**_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand_

_**I'm never changing who I am**_

_**It's time to begin, isn't it?**_

_**I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit**_

_**I'm just the same as I was**_

_**Now don't you understand**_

_**I'm never changing who I am**_

_This road never looked so lonely_

**This house doesn't burn down slowly**

_To ashes, __**to ashes**_

**It's time to begin, isn't it?**

**I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit**

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand_

_**I'm never changing who I am**_

_**It's time to begin, isn't it?**_

_**I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit**_

_**I'm just the same as I was**_

_**Now don't you understand**_

_**I'm never changing who I am**_

The two got a standing ovation.

"Guys that was incredible. Well done." Mr. Schue complemented them. The two sat and nobody else wanted to go next so Mr. Schue began the lesson.

**xxx**

**Next Day**

***Mackenzi Abrams POV* **

Walking down the hallway, I was texting. Someone stopped me, I looked up and saw an angry looking Josh.

"Hey baby." I smiled. He scowled.

"Don't you hey baby me. You lied to me." Josh crossed his arms. I took a shaky breath and put my phone in my pocket.

"I couldn't let her down. She's my friend." I argued. He got close to my face and held up his finger.

"Don't fucking argue with me." Josh ordered.

"Calm down, you're making a scene." I told him quietly. He grabbed my arm and took me to the nearest closet. He then locked it.

"You lied to me. And now you're going to pay." He said. I saw his hand form into a fist. Next thing I know I'm sitting in the nurses office with an ice pack on my cheek.

"How did this happen?" The nurse asked me.

"I tripped, that's all." I lied.

"Take this, It'll stop the pain." She explained. I took the pill and drank some water. There was no way I could tell anyone about this but some, will soon start to notice, I can't let that happen.

"Here's your pass back to class." She gave me a sticky note, I left with the pass and the ice pack. I saw Kylie and my brother Chris.

"What the hell happened? Why do you have an ice pack on your cheek?" Chris asked worriedly. I sighed.

"Nothing happened, I'm fine." I explained. Kylie removed the ice pack from my face and gasped at the big ugly bruise she saw. It was turning, purple and blue.

"Was this who I think it was?" Kylie asked.

"I'll text you later, I have to get to class and you guys do to." I put the ice pack back on my face. and left the two there wondering.

**xxx**

***Kylie Hudson* **

I began to worry about my new friend. I knew her boyfriend was a jerk and treating her like crap, I didn't think it was going to go this far. I had to tell someone but I didn't want Kenzi to be mad at me. Though I think I would be doing the right thing by telling, Cause I truly do care about her. She texted me earlier and told me that Josh had formed that bruise on her cheek.

I called my mom for advice.

"Hey hon, what do you need?" My mom answered.

"Mom, I need advice." I admitted.

"Tell me what's on your mind." Mom said. I took a deep breath.

"Well, my friend has a boyfriend. He's been treating her like dirt and he's hit her too. I care for her a lot mom, but I don't want her to de-friend me because I told on her. What should I do?" I asked.

"Well, I'm not really a guidance consular or anything but I would suggest is that, You should tell someone. If you let this go on, It might go way to far and your surely regret not telling. Who is your friend?" She asked. I took another breath.

"I can't tell you, I promised I wouldn't say anything... I just really needed advice that's all. Um, I'll talk to you later. I love you bye.." I hung up the phone quickly.

**xxx**

***Blake Hart's POV* **

We finally chose a song. We were in the auditorium practicing it. I couldn't keep my eyes off him, Aaron was cute, I couldn't help myself. Everytime I listen to a love song or something, He instantly comes in my head. What am I doing to myself? I can't have a crush on a straight guy. I have to talk to someone about this, but then again I couldn't, cause I just can't loose my popularity.

**xxx**

***General POV* **

Peaches and Carmen sat across from each other eating gummy bears and listening to music.

"So what did you think of our performance today?" The little red head asked and ate the head of a green gummy bear.

"I thought we were pretty good... " Carmen said.

"Same here, my dads thought we were amazing. I think we should sing more duets." Peaches said. Carmen smiled, she wished she could tell Peaches that she liked her, but it would be too soon.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Carmen asked her. Peaches raised in eyebrow but then shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure.." She said.

"Would you..." Carmen started but then realized what she was about to say.

"Would you?..." Peaches echoed.

"Would you audition for the cheerios?" Carmen asked.

"I don't know, most of the cheerios on there are snobs... Well except for you of course. Besides my siblings, you were the first person that acknowledged my existence." Peaches explained, I ate a orange gummy bear.

"Who could miss you? You have the brightest hair in the whole school." Carmen exclaimed. Peaches slightly smiled.

"Some cheerios are mean, I wouldn't fit in anyways..." Peaches told her. Carmen took her hand.

"Will you please? I'll be with you the whole time and I can help you prepare for your audition." Carmen said. Peaches sighed.

"I don't know, I don't think my dads will like it. I have this strong feeling they might say that I am too fragile or something to join the cheerios." Peaches said.

"Puh-lease joining the cheerios will make you a better and stronger person. I believe in you, please join?" Carmen begged. Peaches bit her lip.

"I..."

**xxx**

**What will happen next in, Glee?! Will Mackenzi get help and break up with Josh? Will Peaches join the cheerios? Will Blake tell Aaron he has a crush on him. Stay tuned on "New Kids in town." **

**So what do you think? Do you like this chapter? If you have any ideas please PM. I am so sorry I felt like I've abandoned you guys. But I'm trying my best to update. So anyways, I will update soon, please continue to read. and Review. **

**If you review I'll give you a cookie! **

**I love you guys! :) **

**~Scout. **


End file.
